Die andere rote Seite
by sevenofmine
Summary: Eine Mentalist-Story aus einer etwas anderen Perspektive. Ist zwar ab 16 auf , würde ich aber nicht für Personen unter 18 empfehlen. Bitte schreibt Reviews.
1. Die roten Haare

**Für Sabrina5312, als Wiedergutmachung von "Rote Gedanken der Rache"**  
**haha, lest und habt Spaß. Und vergesst nicht, zu reviewen! ;DD**  
Kapitel 1  
Man fühlt sich wie im siebten Himmel. Nicht nach dem ersten Mal, nicht nach dem zweiten Mal und auch nicht nach dem dritten Mal. Erst langsam fängt man an, es zu genießen, so war es jedoch bei mir.  
Ich fühlte mich so frei, wie so lange nicht, jedes Mal, wenn ich einen leblosen und blutverschmierten Körper vor mir betrachtete.  
Ich sah die Vergänglichkeit des Augenblicks und das Leben und den Tod, wenn ich das letzte Fünkchen Leben aus dem Auge erloschen sah. Ich schaute auf das helle Fleisch hinab, unbekleidet lag sie nun vor mir, die roten Haare, die geschlossenen Lider, die grüne Augen verbargen, das wusste ich.  
Das Blut lief noch ihren warmen, wohlgeformten Körper hinab, auch wenn keine rote Flüssigkeit mehr aus den Wunden traten. Tote Menschen bluteten nicht mehr, die Zellen brauchten sich nicht mehr zu regenerieren.  
Deshalb war es auch so einfach, post mortem Schnitte zu verüben. Das Opfer wehrte sich nicht mehr, man versaute sich nicht seine Kleidung. Ich schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, um mich wieder zu besinnen. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzuschauen, ich wusste, dass ich alleine war. Ich beugte mich zunächst hinab und betrachtete eine Weile den fahlen Kopf, die Augen und die ruhig sie dort lag, ohne zu atmen, als hätte sie nun ihren Frieden gefunden.  
Ich kniete mich neben sie und nahm das Messer in die Hand, das in ihrem Bauch steckte. Zwei, drei Blutstropfen fielen hinab auf das zerrissene Oberteil, welches bereits rot getränkt war.  
Also nahm ich die hellgrün karierte Bluse, die noch größtenteils unbeschadet war und fing an, die silberne Klinge daran abzuwischen.  
Der Stoff wurde rot und das Metall fing wieder im düsteren Mondschein zu blitzen und zu glänzen. Eine Wolke zog vorüber und es ward ganz dunkel. Ich schaute hinauf gen Himmel, schloss meine Augen und lächelte.  
Ich spürte, wie das Mondlicht erneut in das Zimmer fiel, in Streifen, durch die halb geschlossene Jalousie. Ich schaute mir das blanke Messer an und steckte es wieder in meinen Stiefel zurück. Ich schaute mir ihren wunderschönen Körper an, ihre nackte Haut und entschied mich dafür, noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben.  
Ich tauchte meinen Finger in die größte Wunde im Bauch und spürte, wie das warme Blut meine Finger benetzte. Ich hob meine Hand und fühlte die Flüssigkeit herunterlaufen und meinen Handrücken berühren.  
Ich drehte mich leicht und trug das rote Zeug langsam und sorgfältig auf dem Fußnagel auf. Es verlief ein wenig, aber das störte mich kaum. Ich lächelte, als ich langsam mich von Zeh zu Zeh weiterarbeitete und betrachtete mein Werk geduldig, als ich es vollendet hatte.  
Das Dunkelrot stand im besten Kontrast zum hellen Körper, der bald, so wusste ich, die Totenstarre erreicht haben würde. Ich sah einzelne Tropfen auf den Boden fallen, aber das war kaum der Rede wert, wenn man sich den restlichen Raum anschaute, der nur so gepflastert war von einzelnen Sprinklern in dieser wunderhübschen Farbe.  
Mit Genugtuung stand ich auf und drehte mich einmal im Kreis. Ich sah die Tür, durch die man vermutlich hereinkommen würde, um die Leiche zu entdecken. Ich ging mit ein paar Schritten hinüber und stellte mich mit dem Rücken abgewandt dort hin. Ich hob meinen Arm und zeigte in die Richtung, in die ich schaute.  
Ich nickte die Wand an und bei der schönen Frau angelangt, griff ich erneut in ihre Verletzung und nahm so viel Blut auf wie möglich, welches ich dann an die Wand klatschte. Ich zog einen schönen Kreis, der nicht vollkommen geschlossen war, aber rund. Dafür hatte ich genug Ahnung gehabt. Ich lächelte ein wenig, als der Smiley anfing, Gestalt anzunehmen.  
Das Blut verlief und das Gesicht begann, mich anzulachen und zu weinen. Ich stand eine ganze Weile vor meinem Kunstwerk und betrachtete die Psyche, die der Smiley verbarg. Ich betrachtete meine blutverschmierten Finger und suchte ein Kleidungsstück der Frau, welches noch sauber war.  
Ich nahm den anderen Fetzen, der von der Bluse über geblieben war und wischte meine Hände damit ab. Es war noch immer etwas Blut zu sehen, aber das konnte ich später noch regeln. Ich schaute mich selbst an. Ich trug nur noch meine Unterwäsche, meine Jeans und mein T-Shirt hingen noch über dem Stuhl.  
Meine Klamotten, die ich noch trug, waren genauso Blut getränkt wie mein Opfer.

Ich hatte diesmal ein wenig mehr mich selbst ausgelassen, mich selbst genossen als sonst und ich bereute es nicht. Ich ging hinüber zum Badezimmer und in aller Seelenruhe zog ich meine Unterhose und meinen BH aus.  
Ich stellte mich unter die Dusche und ließ das kalte Wasser auf mich spritzen. Es prickelte und ich rieb das Blut von meiner Haut. Ich schloss die Augen und schaute in die helle Lampe, genoss die kalten Wasserstrahlen in meinem Nacken, auf meinem Rücken, auf meinen Haaren.  
Ich schaltete die Dusche kurze Zeit wieder aus und trocknete mich ab. Meine Unterwäsche, die immer noch rot war, zu Hause musste ich mich wohl noch einmal duschen, zog ich wieder an und suchte einen Föhn, um mir die Haare zu trocknen.  
Als diese wieder aussahen wie immer, suchte ich meine Jeans und mein Shirt und war wieder vollkommen angezogen. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf den leblosen Körper der Special Agent Grace Van Pelt und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer durch die Tür, durch die ich hereingekommen war.  
Ich band mir meine wilde Mähne mit einem Zopf zusammen und ließ die Haustüre hinter mir ins Schloss fallen. Ich stieg in mein Auto und fuhr im Nebel der düsteren Stadt Sacramento davon.  
Ich wusste, dass es lange dauern würde, bis Jane am Tatort ankam, doch ich hatte Geduld, zu warten. Und dies würde seine Überraschung sein, das Geschenk zu seinem Geburtstag.


	2. Der Sündenbock für alles

**Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist sehr kurz, aber ich muss auch bis Freitag fertig sein, weil ich danach erstmal nicht weiter schreiben kann...**  
**Bitte schreibt mir bis dahin so viele Reviews, wie ihr nur könnt und was ihr hierüber denkt. Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich schon klar, dass Red John ein Mann ist, deswegen habe ich das hier ja auch mit dem "Sündenbock" eingeführt.**

Kapitel 2  
Ich wusste, dass es riskant war, Jane und das Team dabei zu beobachten, aber ich musste unbedingt Janes Reaktion sehen. Also fuhr ich am nächsten Morgen ganz früh los und stellte mein Auto gegenüber des Hauses ab, wo das CBI Team bereits wenige Minuten später auftauchte, um die Leiche zu untersuchen.  
Ich schaltete meinen Laptop an und betrachtete die CCTV-Kamera-Aufzeichnung, die ich nun live mit verfolgen konnte. Ich hatte auch weitere Videokameras innerhalb der Wohnung installiert, so konnte ich aus jedem Blickwinkel die Szene mit betrachten.  
Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ich Lisbons entsetztes Gesicht sah, ich wusste schon lange, dass sie etwas für Jane empfand und ich hatte vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass sie eine Hauptrolle in Janes Untergang spielen würde.  
Ich hatte nicht vor, ewig zwischen Katz und Maus zu wechseln, ich wollte dieses Leben hier beenden und ein neues anfangen, vielleicht in Mexiko, vielleicht in Asien oder vielleicht auch in Europa.  
Als die drei Agenten und der Berater wieder das Haus verließen, er sah ziemlich angeschlagen und fertig aus, was mich noch munterer stimmte, fuhr ich auch davon, um endlich meinen letzten Plan zu Ende vorzubereiten und ich wusste, dass es Jane gefallen würde.

„Okay, wir wissen, dass Red John wieder in der Stadt ist", sagte Lisbon und pinnte das letzte Tatortfoto an die Korkwand. Die drei Agenten starrten darauf.  
„Geben sie sich keine Mühe, Lisbon. Das ist ein Red John Fall, den werden wir so schnell nicht lösen", ertönte es von der Couch.  
„Vielen Dank für ihren Optimismus", gab Lisbon bissig zurück und drehte sich zu Jane um. „Sie können doch auch mal etwas Produktives beitragen."  
„Meh", machte Jane nur und schloss wieder die Augen. Ich musste lächeln, immer wenn ich ihn so sah.  
Er war ein perfekter Schauspieler, und tat immer so, als wenn ihn das nicht interessierte, aber innerlich fraß es ihn auf. Ich hatte das gesamte CBI mit Wanzen und Minikameras ausgestattet und war immer bestens informiert über die Fortschritte des Teams.  
Ich saß zu Hause vor dem Computer, mit übergeschlagenen Beinen und einem Glas Cola zum Wachhalten in der Hand.  
„Ich bin dann weg", rief meine kleine Tochter aus dem Flur.  
„Warte", sagte ich und stand auf, um sie zu verabschieden. „Sei vorsichtig", warnte ich sie und küsste den kleinen, süßen Kopf. Sie nickte und umarmte mich und ich schloss die Tür hinter ihr, sie machte sich jetzt auf den Weg zur Schule.  
Ich seufzte und schaute auf meine Armbanduhr. Es wurde mal wieder Zeit und ich stieg in den Keller hinab. Ich öffnete die schwere Eisentür und schaute mir den Mann an, der zusammengekauert auf dem Bett saß.  
„Wie geht es uns denn heute?", fragte ich lächelnd, ich sah, dass seine neuesten Wunden noch nicht verheilt waren und die Matratze neue rote Streifen zierte.  
Er schaute mich nur giftig an und schüttelte ein wenig seine Hand, woraufhin die Handschelle, mit der er an der Wand gefesselt war, klimperte. Ein so schönes Geräusch der Hilflosigkeit, ich musste unwillkürlich Grinsen.  
„Keine Sorge, bald werde ich deine Dienste nicht mehr brauchen, „Red John"!", sagte ich und verbeugte mich lächerlich. Er war der perfekte Sündenbock, ich hatte ihn damals eigentlich schon in die Falle locken wollen, aber er war dem CBI entkommen.  
Danach hatte ich einen weiteren meiner Schüler sich als Red John ausgeben lassen, dieser hatte Jane das Leben gerettet, weil er Mitgefühl gehabt hatte. Ich war froh, ihn damals nicht direkt getötet zu haben, dass hat Jane für mich ein Jahr später übernommen.  
Ein wenig Rache wollte ich ihm ja gönnen, aber leider hatte er herausgefunden, dass ich das nicht gewesen war und Red John noch existierte. Der perfekte Beweis dafür war der Panzermord gewesen, ich wusste, dass Jane mich nur hat herauslocken wollen aus meinem Versteck.  
Und wie dumm er doch gewesen war, zu glauben, dass ich wirklich dachte, er wollte sich mir anschließen.  
Aber Lisbons Kopf war er mir ja noch schuldig. Und das war das nächste, was ich mir besorgen wollte. Leider würde das Jane so stark zerstören, dass er danach willig war, alles aufzugeben und dafür war es noch zu früh. Ich wollte ihn leiden sehen, also entschied ich mich, heute Nacht unserem kleinem Schlitzauge einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Ich trat meinem Sündenbock noch einmal kräftig in die Nieren, woraufhin er leise aufschrie und nach Luft japste und schloss die Tür wieder hinter mir. Ich würde warten bis Caroline wieder aus der Grundschule wiederkam, das würde ihr erster Tatort werden, sie war bereits dafür.


	3. Ihr erstes Mal

Kapitel 3  
Es war ein wundervoller Abend und der Himmel hatte sich bereits rotgefärbt, als meine kleine süße Caroline und ich aus dem Haus gingen. Ich nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zum Auto. Sie war bereits sieben Jahre alt und in der dritten Klasse.  
Wir fuhren zum Haus von Kimball Cho, ich war schon oft hier gewesen, um den Agent zu beobachten, mehr über das Privatleben zu erfahren und auch, weil Patrick und Cho ziemlich gute Freunde waren, auf ihre eigene, spezielle Art und Weise.  
„Bist du bereit?", fragte ich und sie nickte und lächelte mich an. Ich lächelte zurück und nahm die Tasche vom Rücksitz.  
Ich band mir noch schnell einen Zopf aus meinen platinblond-goldenen Haaren, die etwas länger als die Schulter stufig geschnitten waren. Wir stiegen aus und ich schloss den Wagen ab.  
Es war die Dämmerung eingebrochen und ich entschied mich, an der Haustüre zu klopfen. Einen Vampir musste man auch erst herein beten.  
Er öffnete die Tür und ich trat sofort näher, die Pistole an seinen Körper gedrückt.  
„Auf diesen besonderen Moment habe ich schon so lange gewartet", zischte ich und drückte ihn in seine Wohnung. „Ist sonst noch jemand zu Hause?", fragte ich und hörte, wie Caroline die Tür hinter uns schloss. Sie stellte sich neben mich.  
„Nein", antwortete Cho und blickte auf das kleine Mädchen.  
„Glückwunsch, Cho. Sie werden der erste Mord sein, bei dem sie dabei sein dürfen", erklärte ich und trat ihm einmal kräftig in die Eier. Er zuckte zurück und rieb sich seine Weichteile.  
Ich zögerte nicht lange und es folgten zwei geübte Tritte gegen Kopf und Brust. Er fiel rücklings auf den Boden und stand auch nicht wieder auf, als ich ihn mit meiner Waffe bedrohte.  
„Wer zur Hölle bist du?", fragte er verwirrt. Ich lächelte. Das fragten mich viele meiner Opfer.  
„Ich weiß, Cho, nach dem Klischee zu urteilen, erwartest du einen Mann zwischen vierzig und fünfzig, der eine schwarze Kutte trägt, eine rote Maske und sich mit einem Messer normalerweise nur auf Frauen stürzt. Ich könnte dir trotzdem The Tyger zitieren", sagte ich und ich wusste, dass meine pechschwarzen Augen, eigentlich Kontaktlinsen, ihn abschreckten.  
„Du bist nicht Red John", flüsterte ungläubig.  
Ich hob meine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß, ihr habt euch alle zu sehr von fake Red Johns wie Timothy Carter ablenken lassen, doch sieh mich an. In Wirklichkeit verbirgt sich hinter der Maske des brutalen Serienkillers ein siebenundzwanzigjähriges Mädchen, welches seit zehn Jahren eines der gefürchtetsten Killer aus Umkreis Sacramento ist."  
Ich seufzte. Das musste ich jedes Mal erklären und langsam nervte es. Deshalb war es wohl gut, dass ich plante, mich bald zur Ruhe zu setzen.  
Ich trat ihm einmal kräftig in den Magen und er krümmte sich vor Schmerz und legte sich auf die Seite. Ich steckte meine Pistole wieder weg und kramte in meiner Tasche.  
„Was meinst du, Caroline, womit sollen wir Cho umbringen?", fragte ich mein kleines Mädchen und sich hockte sich gegenüber von mir hin. Ich hörte Cho neben mir stöhnen und als er versuchte aufzustehen, war ich schneller.  
Im nichts hatte ich meine Waffe wieder gezogen und schoss einmal präzise auf sein Bein. Er jaulte auf vor Schmerz und fiel sofort wieder auf den Boden. Er hielt sich sein Bein, aus dem das Blut in großen Schwallen floss.  
Es tropfte auf den Boden, wo sich nun eine Blutlache bildete. Zufrieden sicherte ich meine Pistole wieder und steckte sie weg. Ich drehte mich zurück zu Caroline und sah ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war nicht das erste Mal wie sie sah, dass ich jemanden angeschossen oder verletzt hatte, aber es würde die erste Person werden, die sie sterben sah und das erste Mal, wo sie mich morden sehen würde.  
Sie kramte in der Tasche umher und holte schließlich ein Seziermesser, welches ich aus der Autopsie hab mitgehen lassen heraus. Ich lachte sie an und streichelte ihre Haare. Sie war schon so sehr wie ich. Ich nahm das Messer und schob die feine Klinge raus.  
„Pass gut auf", flüsterte ich ihr zu und krabbelte über den sich vor Schmerzen wendenden Körper des Agenten. Sie setzte sich neben uns, um mich genau zu beobachten. Ich riss zunächst das Hemd und schlitzte die Jeans auf, sodass Cho nur noch mit einer Unterhose bekleidet vor mir lag.  
Dann stand ich auf und zog meine dunkelblaue Bluse und meine Jeans aus und legte sie in spritzsicherer Entfernung ab. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand auf der Rückfahrt mit Blutsprinklern sah. Nun legte ich das Messer an die helle Haut des Mannes und fing langsam an, einen Schnitt von der linken Schulter zur Brustmitte zu ziehen. Ich wollte es den Pathologen und Rechtsmedizinern einfach machen.  
Er schrie und jammerte lauthals, doch nur zu Carolines und meinem Vergnügen. Sie schien sichtlich Spaß daran zu empfinden, mir zuzusehen, wie ich genauso mit der anderen, rechten Hälfte des Körpers vorging und schließlich den V-Schnitt, der eher einem Y glich, vollendete. Das Blut floss in dünnen Rinnen den Körper hinab und bildete dort kleine, rote Laken.  
Danach ritzte ich seinen Körper systematisch auf, vereinzelte, tiefe Schnitte, die willkürlich aussahen, aber eine Ordnung im Chaos darstellten. Cho war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden und nach einigen Minuten, ein Körper braucht zehn dieser sechzig Sekunden um mit den richtigen Verletzungen vollständig auszubluten, hörte er schließlich auf zu atmen.  
Obwohl ich heute etwas vorsichtiger gewesen war, befanden sich einzelne Blutspritzer auf meinem weißen Top, was aber nicht weiter schlimm war, da ich gleich die Bluse drüber ziehen würde. Ich schaute meine Tochter an und drückte ihr das Messer in die Hand.  
„Versuch du es auch mal. Es ist ganz einfach", sagte ich und sie setzte die Klinge unterhalb des Bauchnabels an. Sie zog einen geraden Strich, der auch von einem Lineal hätte stammen könne, herunter und schlitzte auch die weiße Unterhose auf.  
Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, sie war einfach die beste Tochter, die ich mir je hätte wünschen können. Ich nahm ihr das Seziermesser wieder ab, nahm den Fetzen von Chos Hemd und wischte die silberfarbene Klinge daran sauber.  
Sie beobachte mein Vorgehen ganz genau und ich wusste, dass sie sich alles gut einprägte. Ich zeigte ihr das saubere Messer und sie nahm es mir ab, um es wieder in die Tasche zu legen.  
Ich schaute mein Top an, es war wirklich etwas blutig geraten und ich zog meine Jeans und meine Bluse, die ich nun zuknöpfte, wieder an. Ich nahm die Tasche in die eine und Caroline an die andere Hand.  
„Und, wie hat es dir gefallen?", fragte ich sie, als ich die Haustür hinter uns zuzog.  
„Es war super, Mami", antwortete sie lächelnd und lehnte ihren kleinen Kopf gegen meinen Arm, dann kletterte sie auf den Beifahrersitz meines unauffälligen BMWs und ich fuhr wieder nach Hause.  
Dort angekommen, schickte ich sie auf ihr Zimmer schlafen, es war schon spät geworden. Ich selbst schickte mich erst einmal unter die Dusche und legte meine Unterwäsche zu den Waschsachen. Ich spürte, wie das an mir klebende Blut abgespült wurde, nur das wörtliche Blut, sinnesgemäß, klebte das Blut unzähliger Menschen an meinen Händen.  
Ich zog bereits meine Schlafsache an, schaute mir aber kurz noch einmal die Überwachungsvideos aus Janes Haus an.  
Lisbon war überraschenderweise dort gewesen, anscheinend um ihn zu trösten. Sie standen wirklich sehr nahe beinander, aber es passierte nichts, ein wenig enttäuschend für mich, dennoch würde ich meine Pläne wie überlegt weiter ausführen. Ich musste Jane zerstören und das schaffte ich am besten, indem ich langsam sein Team umbrachte.  
**Ich freue mich über reviews ;))**


	4. Abends in Rigsbys Haus

**Okay, für die Leute, die "A Clockwork Orange" kennen: Wir (u. a. DarkLemony und Sabrina5312) mussten heute eine etwas abgewandelte Form machen, Crash Test genannt, wo wir Bilder von verschiedenen Unfallstellen aus der Gegen gesehen haben, von verunglückten Autos und selten auch eine verunglückte Person. Dadurch konnte ich neue... "Erfahrungen" sammeln, die ich versuche, in die Story einfließen zu lassen (siehe Kapitel 5, welches ich gerade schreibe).**

Kapitel 4  
Es war einfach an Genuss mit anzusehen, wie Jane, Lisbon und Rigsby litten. Ich hatte meine kleine Tochter auf meinem Schoss und wir schauten uns gemeinsam das Video an, welches die Kamera, die ich vor mehreren Jahren in Chos Wohnung installiert, und die ich bereits mehrfach erneuern musste, aufgenommen hat.  
Sie musste lachen, als Rigsby sich angewidert vom Anblick wegdrehen und direkt in Richtung Bad rennen musste. Lisbon schaute Jane einfach nur besorgt an, streichelte seinen Arm und versuchte tröstend zu wirken, was ihr aber misslang, denn ihre Angst war ganz klar in den Augen zu erkennen.  
Beide wussten es, sie sprach es als erstes laut aus, dass sie vermutlich die letzte sein würde, die starb, damit Red John seine Genugtuung hatte, Jane leiden zu sehen. Und wie Recht sie damit hatte.  
Es fraß Jane innerlich auf und ich wusste das. Es war so schön ein Lebewesen wie ihn, so voller Gefühle und Emotion, leiden zu sehen und es brachte auch seine dunkelste Seite zum Vorschein: die Bereitwilligkeit, alles zu tun, für Rache, für den Genuss und um den Mörder zu finden. Wie kaltblütig und psychopathisch Jane dabei wirkte, dass erinnerte mich stark an mich selbst.  
Vielleicht war ich deshalb so beeindruckt, so fasziniert von diesem Mann, ich war besessen, ja so richtig verliebt, wie konnte man das auch nicht sein. Aber ich musste ihn leiden sehen, das war für mich eine Befriedigung, manchmal sogar sexueller Art, wie ich ihn mir oft vorstellte, weinend, um seine Frau und Tochter trauernd, nur auf Rache ausgesinnt.  
Dabei hatte ich doch die Welt und die Wahrheiten dieser Welt schon viel früher erkannt. Es gab Leiden, das Leiden hat eine Ursache, das Leiden kann beendet werden, es gibt einen Weg, das Leiden zu beenden. Trotzdem stimmte meine Gewalt nicht mit dieser Philosophie überein. Ich liebe Gewalt ja, keine Gewalt ist auch keine Lösung.  
Es war bereits stockduster draußen und ich überlegte, wie lange ich warten sollte, bis ich Rigsby umbrachte. Aber wie es aussah, hatten sie einen Schutz für ihn aufgestellt, was verständlich war, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er mein nächstes Opfer werden sollte.  
Diesen Personenschutz zu Umgehen war ein Kinderspiel, ich erinnerte mich daran, wie einfach Kristina Frye zu befreien gewesen war, sie zu foltern, psychisch, war eine echte Herausforderung gewesen und hatte richtig Spaß gemacht, besonders ihr anschließendes Gespräch mit Jane.

Es war zwei Tage später und die Sicherheit in Rigsby's Haus hat endlich etwas nachgelassen. Es waren drei Polizisten im Haus und auf dem Grundstück verteilt und zwei saßen im Auto und beobachteten das Haus. Ich parkte ungefähr fünfzig Meter entfernt und nahm nur zwei Messer und einen Revolver mit.  
Ich war diesmal komplett in schwarz gekleidet, damit man mich nicht sofort sah. Ich wusste, dass es diesmal riskanter wurde und deswegen hatte ich Caroline auch zu Hause gelassen, obwohl sie natürlich zu gerne dabei gewesen wäre.  
Ich lief den Weg entlang und kam an dem Wagen vorbei, in dem zwei Agenten saßen und gemütlich ihre Pizza aßen. Ich klopfte an die Scheibe und er ließ sie herunter. Ich lächelte und zückte meinen Revolver.  
„Würden sie bitte ihre Dienstwaffen aufs Armaturenbrett legen?", fragte ich freundlich. Zähneknirschend taten sie wie befohlen.  
„Vielen Dank", sagte ich ironische und schlitzte mit dem Messer in meiner anderen Hand die Kehle des Fahrers auf. Ich sah den entsetzten Blick des anderen Polizisten, der instinktiv zu seiner Waffe greifen wollte, die Hand aber noch rechtzeitig zurückzog.  
„Du denkst mit", lobte ich ihn und warf das Messer gezielt, sodass es das weiche Fleisch durchbohrte. Binnen Sekunden war auch er tot. Ich nahm den Schlüssel um die Tür zu öffnen und strich mein Messer an der Uniform sauber und steckte es weg. Jetzt konnte ich mich zum Haus begeben.  
Ich ging öffnete die Haustüre mit meinem Dietrich, bedacht darauf, bloß kein Geräusch zu machen. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer war noch an und ich holte mein Handy heraus, um mir live-Videoaufnahmen aus dem Raum anzuschauen. Es saßen drei Agenten dort, einer von ihnen war Rigsby. Die anderen beiden hatten ihre Pistolen im Halfter stecken, ich musste schnell sein. Rigsby hatte seine Dienstwaffe auf dem Tisch liegen.  
Mit Schwung trat ich die Tür ein und feuerte zwei gezielte Schüsse ab, bevor die Agents auch nur reagieren konnten. Sie flogen beide auf den Boden und ich schaute Rigsby an, der nach seiner Waffe greifen wollte, dann davon absah, als mein Blick den seinen traf.  
„Besser das tust du nicht", sagte ich und mit erhobener Waffe ging ich zu den zwei Körpern am Boden und fühlte den Puls. Beide waren bereits tot, gut, jetzt konnte ich mich voll und ganz dem Letzten aus Lisbons Team widmen.  
Ich lächelte und ohne Vorwarnung trat ich Wayne heftig in die Eier. Er japste nach Luft und hielt sich seine Weichteile. Ich trat noch zwei Mal, beide Male den Oberkörper, bis der große Mann rückwärts auf den Boden flog. Ich hatte ewig gebraucht, um mir einen solchen Kick anzueignen. Ich steckte meinen Revolver weg und trat über ihn.  
„Weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte ich.  
„Du bist nicht Red John", antwortete er lachend und setzte sich wieder auf.  
Ich schaute auf ihn herab. Nicht schon wieder, langsam wurde mir das echt zu bunt. „Dieselbe Diskussion habe ich schon mit Cho geführt", sagte ich seufzend und blitzschnell kniete ich mich nieder und rammte das lange, spitze Messer in den Unterleib des Polizisten.  
Er schrie vor Schmerz auf und rollte sich auf die Seite. Jetzt war der dritte Bewacher auf dem Grundstück garantiert auch wach geworden. Und siehe da, es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, bis er im Raum stand und mit der Pistole auf mich zeigte.  
„Töte sie, sie ist Red John", fluchte Rigsby, dessen Hände schon voller Blut waren.  
„Gerade eben hast du noch was ganz anderes behauptet", erwiderte ich und trat zwei Schritte näher an den Polizisten heran. Dieser schien unsicher zu sein, ob er mich wirklich umbringen sollte oder ob es für eine solche Maßnahme nicht schon zu früh war.  
„Rühren sie sich nicht von der Stelle", sagte er und ich musste nur müde lächeln. Er war sichtlich nervös und noch nicht lange dabei, Kinderspiel.  
Mit dem linken Fuß ging ich nach rechts, holte durch diese halbe Drehung Schwung mit dem rechten Bein und kickte die Waffe aus der Hand des Polizisten. Selbst wenn er noch gefeuert hätte, wäre ich durch meine Bewegung nicht mehr in seiner Schussbahn gewesen. Verblüfft schaute er mich nun an und wusste nicht, was zu tun war.  
Ich nahm das blutverschmierte Messer, was Rigsby sich gerade aus der Wunde zog und stach damit genau in Herzgegend des Polizisten. Er taumelte rückwärts, wollte nach der Waffe greifen, die ich aber wieder aus dem weichen Fleisch herauszog und fiel auf den Boden. Er rührte sich nicht mehr und ich wischte das Messer ein wenig am Teppichboden sauber.  
„Und wieder zurück zu dir", sagte ich und wandte mich zu Rigsby.  
„Na los, du Schlampe, töte mich", rief er jähzornig während ich die blitzende Klinge betrachtete.  
„Damit du als Held dastehst? Als Opfer Red Johns?", fragte ich und grinste ihn an.  
„Du bist Red John?", fragte er immer noch ungläubig.  
„Ja, die bin ich", antwortete ich und überlegte, ob ihm erneut das Messer in den Bauch rammen sollte. Aber das war zu simpel. Ich glaube, ich sollte eher so etwas wie mit Van Pelt anstellen. Ich schmiss das Messer aufs Sofa und ließ Rigsby zuschauen, wie ich mich bis auf BH und Unterhose auszog.  
Ich lächelte ihn an, während ich meine schwarze Latexhose zusammenfaltete und neben die Jacke legte.

Dann nahm ich das Messer wieder in die Hand und fing an, seinen Körper aufzuschlitzen. Er schrie und versuchte sich zu wehren, vergebens. Ich schlug und stach immer wieder auf ihn ein, das Blut spritzte mich nur so an und besprenkelte den gesamten Boden und die Couch und färbte den Glastisch rot.  
Ich lachte, während ich seine Bemühungen, am Leben zu bleiben, zunichtemachte, ich sah die Angst vor dem Sterben in seinen Augen, ich war diejenige, die sein Leiden beenden konnte und ich ließ ihn so langsam und qualvoll wie möglich sterben. Auch nachdem er lange tot war, prügelte ich auf ihn ein und zog tiefe Schnitte.  
Leider floss das Blut dann nicht mehr so schön und erinnerte eher an eine Autopsie. Ich setzte mich auf seine Beine, atmete tief und schaute mir mein Werk an. Ich konnte stundenlang so da sitzen und mir das ansehen. Irgendwann stand ich dann auf und vollzog das ganze Prozedere von wegen Red John Mythos. Es machte Spaß, allein mit einem Zeichen so viel Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten und Panik zu erschaffen. Ich blickte zufrieden auf den grinsenden und zugleich weinenden Smiley.  
Dann nahm ich wieder das Messer und ging in das Bad. Ich duschte mich in aller Seelenruhe und säuberte das Mordwerkzeug. Ich trocknete mich wieder ab und ging in das Wohnzimmer, um mich wieder anzuziehen.  
Ich hatte gerade den Reißverschluss meiner Latexjacke zugezogen, als das Handy eines Polizisten klingelte. Ich war in der Laune abzunehmen, aber hatte kein Stimmverzerrungsgerät dabei und ging deshalb direkt zu meinem Auto und ließ ein Blutbad zurück, dass Jane bestimmt viel Freude bereiten würde.  
**Etwas blutrünstig...ist aber schließlich auch ab 18... ;D**  
**bitte schreibt mir Reviews.**


	5. Der Löwe mit der goldenen lockigen Mähne

**Okay, ich geb zu, die Kapitel sind wirklich kurz und die Geschichte wird auch nicht lang (ich schreib grad das letzter Kapitel). Aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, aber ich muss diese Story halt fertig kriegen, bevor ich in den Urlaub fahr, denn ihr wollt doch auch nicht, dass ich euch zwei Wochen warten lasse, oder? ;)**  
**Also, habt Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir viele, viele Reviews. :D**

Kapitel 5  
Lisbon und Jane kamen gemeinsam am Tatort an. Sie waren beide bei ihr Zuhause gewesen und hatten darüber nachgedacht, wie sie Rigsby's Sicherheit gewähren konnten. Diese Überlegungen waren jetzt hinfällig.  
Für Jane bewegte sich alles in Zeitlupe, während er die Tür aufmachte und hindurchging, er sah die Polizisten hochblicken, die Blicke trafen sich und sie alle schauten wieder weg, als würden sie sich schämen.  
Jane betrat das Wohnzimmer und die Polizisten glitten auseinander und gaben einen Blick auf das Geschehen frei. Zuerst sah Jane nur rot, rote Couch, roter Teppich, roter Parkettboden, roter Glastisch. Kein einheitliches Blut, verschiedene Rottöne, gemischt, als würde man normale Farbe mischen, alles in rot.  
Dann bemerkte er die Leiche, das Gesicht war fast unkenntlich. Um den Mund herum war getrocknetes Blut zu erkennen, das wohl aus dem Mund gespritzt worden war. Die Zähne, entblößt, waren ebenfalls rot und weiß, einige fehlten und es klafften schwarze Lücken, es schien als hätte jemand mit voller Wucht ihm in den Mund geschlagen, jemand, der sehr viel Schwung hatte.  
Rigsby's rechtes Auge war total zerquetscht, geschlossen, aber man sah, dass die runde weiße Kugel ausgelaufen und am Gesicht heruntergelaufen war und das Augenlied war nach innen gefallen, da es dort nun nichts mehr außer einer Höhle gab.  
Vermutlich war das weiße des Auges durch einen festen Schlag aufgeplatzt. Es gab keine Stelle am Körper, die nicht blutig war, es schien überall hin gespritzt zu sein und die Tatortbegutachter konnten sich kaum der Leiche annähern ohne Spuren zu verwischen.  
Jane spürte wie jemand sich an ihm vorbeizwängte, es war der Rechtsmediziner, der vor Rigsby stehen blieb, vielleicht um den Schock zu verkraften, vielleicht aber auch, um nachzudenken, wie er wohl am besten an die Leiche gelange konnte, ohne die Blutspuren zu verwischen, ohne Beweise zu ruinieren.  
Er kniete sich schließlich am Kopf nieder, der halb noch auf dem weichen Teppich lag.  
Dieser war einmal hellbraun holz-Farben gewesen und die Wolle oder Kunstfaser hatten nur ein wenig Blut aufsaugen können und der Rest war auch auf das Holzparkett gelaufen und hatte sich zu einer kleinen Lache geformt, die nicht wie in Filmen so schön eintönig Ketchup-Farben war, sondern eher aussah, als hätte jemand Ölfarben in verschiedenen Rottönen vermischt, um dunklere Streifen das hellere Rot zierten und Schliere zogen.  
Janes Mund stand offen, während er dabei zusah, wie der Mediziner und die Polizisten ihre Arbeit taten. Es erinnerte mich an den Moment, damals hatte Jane genauso ausgesehen, als er Lisbon bewusstlos in der verlassenen High School gefunden hatte, mit einem Sprengstoffgürtel umgeschnallt.  
Wenn ich es mir so überlege, könnte ich Jane und Lisbon stundenlang zusehen. Ich schaute mir die Aufnahmen aber nicht live an, da ich hatte arbeiten müssen, während die beiden mit Rigsby's Tod zu kämpfen hatten. Es war wieder nachts und ich schaute mir endlich an, wie Jane und Lisbon sich gegenseitig trösteten und in den Armen lagen.  
Selbst bei Jane konnte ich Tränen erkennen, er war genauso aufgelöst wie Lisbon mit ihrem verheulten Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr ein Ende bereiten, ihrem Leiden. Das Leiden kann beendet werden und es gibt einen Weg, das Leiden zu beenden. Ich schaute auf das goldene Rad mit den acht Speichen, welches als Kette auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Ich blickte zu Seite und entdeckte meine kleine Tochter.  
„Was ist los, Caroline?", fragte ich überrascht.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen", antwortete diese mit ihrer sachten Stimme.  
Ich lächelte und nahm sie auf meinen Schoß. „Warum denn nicht?", fragte ich und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
„Ist das live?", erwiderte sie und zeigte auf den Bildschirm.  
„Ja", sagte ich und streichelte ihr Haar. „Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett, okay? Und dann träumst du schön von Lisbon und Jane."  
„Und wie du sie umbringst, Mami", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Ich war froh, dass sie schon Verständnis für Leben und Tod zeigte, sie hatte es damals entdeckt, als sie ihr kleines Meerschweinchen getötet hatte, indem sie ihm nichts mehr zu essen gegeben hatte. Ich war so stolz gewesen, als sie ihm zugesehen hatte, wie es davon ging.  
Sie fragte mich, was jetzt mit ihm geschehen würde und ich erklärte, dass nur noch die Hülle, dass was wir sehen, existierte, aber dass das, was das Meerschweinchen fühlte, was es anregte, sich zu bewegen und zu essen, dass das fort war für immer.  
Dann fragte sie, ob das mit uns Menschen genauso war, ob unsere Hülle auch hier blieb und wir irgendwann selbst fort gingen. Ich bejahte und sie fragte, was wir dann fühlten.  
„Keine Ahnung", hatte ich geantwortet. „Aber das werden wir herausfinden." Ob es weh tat, wollte sie wissen und ich sagte, dass es auf die Umstände ankam.  
Ob das, was ich tat, anderen Schmerzen bereitete. Ich bejahte. Und als sie sich am Papier geschnitten hatte, oder sich das Knie verletzt hatte, und blutete und es weh tat, da hatte sie mir gesagt, dass so etwas schön aussieht und dass sie später genauso anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen wollte, wie ich es tat.  
Ich hatte sie in den Arm genommen und ihr versprochen, dass ich ihr das zeigen und beibringen würde. Cho war der erste Schritt gewesen und den Tod von Lisbon würde sie bestimmt gerne miterleben.  
Ich deckte sie zu und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Ich nahm das kleine Kuscheltier, der Löwe mit einer so goldenen Mähne und legte ihn ihr in den Arm  
_(hm, wenn Jane ein Tier wäre, dann wäre er ein…Löwe? Also Sabrina5312 kann sehr gut Recht haben :D, deshalb ist es bei mir ein Kuschellöwe)._

„Der Löwe wird dich vor allem beschützen", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und strich wieder über ihre pechschwarzen Haare. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."  
Sie nickte und kuschelte sich an das Stofftier und an meine Hand. Ihre Wange war so weich und zärtlich und warm und ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Ich schaute mir das Foto an, welches an der Wand gegenüber hang, wo wir beide vor zwei Jahren im Urlaub in Mexiko gewesen waren.  
Ich küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn und schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus. Dann schlich ich mich leise aus dem Zimmer.


	6. Besuch bei Teresa mitten in der Nacht

**Einige dieser Ideen kamen mir nach dem Crash Test, den (unter anderem Sabrina5312, DarkLemony und) ich machen mussten, der ziemlich an A Clockwork Orange erinnert hat. Einen Film schauen zur Abschreckung (hier vor Autounfällen und zu schnellem Fahren). **  
**Die Bilder haben mich inspiriert und somit kann ich jetzt noch detailgetreuer und realistische arbeiten. :)**  
**Nebenbei: Ich hatte diese Story ja auch mit Grund ab 18 geratet.**

Kapitel 6  
Es war Nacht. Es war immer Nacht für mich. Denn nachts war ich frei, nachts war es dunkel, man war geschützt und anonym. Ich hatte mich entschlossen, Caroline mitzunehmen und ein ähnliches Blutbad wie bei Rigsby anzurichten.  
Sie freute sich darauf und ich wollte es auch genießen. Ich packte meine schwarze Tasche, mit Tüchern, Ersatzunterwäsche, das würde wohl diesmal notwendig werden, ein paar Messern und Feilen und anderen Werkzeugen, von denen ich nur die Hälfte mit Namen kannte. Aber die Hauptsache war, dass sie effizient waren.  
Ich steckte meinen Revolver in meine enge Jeans, ich nahm ihn zur Sicherheit immer mit, falls ich in ein Risiko geraten sollte. Ich versicherte mich vorher, dass Jane auch bloß nicht bei Lisbon zu Hause war, denn ich wollte ungestört arbeiten.  
Ich hatte eine Woche Zeit gelassen nach dem Mord am letzten Special Agent und am Anfang hatten sie Lisbon auch beschützt. Nun aber dachten die dummen Polizisten, dass damit gut wäre und ich erst einmal für eine Weile verschwinden würde. Falsch gedacht. Heute kehrte ich zurück. Roter denn je.  
So fuhren Caroline und ich zu Lisbons Haus. Wir beobachteten das Gebäude eine Weile, bis ich mich entschloss, in Aktion zu treten. Ich nahm die Tasche vom Rücksitz und meine kleine Tochter an die Hand.  
Es war schon sehr spät, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Lisbon noch wach war. Ich wusste, dass es verrückt war, aber ich klingelte an der Haustür.  
„Wer ist da?", hörte ich zehn Sekunden später eine halb verängstigte, halb versuchend stark zu klingende Stimme. Die Tür wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet.  
„Red John", antwortete ich und trat heftig gegen die Tür. Lisbon wurde auf den Boden geworfen und zeigte sofort mit ihrer Pistole auf mich. Ich lächelte nur müde, als ich die Tür schloss und das Licht anknipste.  
„Wer sind sie?"  
„Sagte ich bereits."  
Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und wusste nicht, ob sie mir glauben sollte. Sie schaute Caroline an, mein kleines Mädchen und in der Sekunde, in der sie abgelenkt war, kickte ich ihr die Dienstwaffe aus der Hand.  
„Ich möchte meiner kleinen süßen Tochter zeigen, wie ein Mensch sein Leben verliert", erklärte ich und legte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
Lisbon schaute mich angewidert an.  
„Cho war der erste Mord, bei dem sie dabei sein durfte. Sie können sich also geehrt fühlen, als Frau von Red John persönlich getötet zu werden."  
„Sie sind nicht Red John."  
„Diese Diskussion hatte ich bereits zu oft."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Mit Cho, mit Rigsby…nur Van Pelt hat mir auf Anhieb Glauben geschenkt, was ihr aber auch nicht viel gebracht hat."  
„Du bist nicht der Red John, die Jane damals das Leben gerettet hat."  
„Falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, das war Timothy Carter. Ich hatte meine fake Red Johns, die sich mit Jane herumschlagen mussten…aber keine Sorge, die Morde habe ich alle selbst begangen. Und sie werden mein nächstes Opfer werden…nebenbei, der letzte fake Red John wird vielleicht sogar heute Abend noch gefunden, spätestens morgen früh, wenn die Müllabfuhr ihn findet", erklärte ich und stellte meine Tasche auf den Boden ab.  
Caroline öffnete sie und breitete die Mordwerkzeuge aus, die ich mitgebracht hatte. Lisbon versuchte, unauffällig nach hinten zu krabbeln, um ihre Waffe wieder zu holen, aber ich war schneller.  
Ich zog sie am rechten Fuß zu mir, griff mit der linken nach einem der großen Messer, welches Caroline auf den Boden gelegt hatte, und stach es einmal tief in ihren Oberschenkel ein. Sie schrie wie am Spieß und das Blut spritzte nur so heraus und mir ins Gesicht.  
Ich leckte es teilweise mit der Zunge weg und bohrte das Messer tiefer in das Fleisch und drehte es schön umher, sodass das Blut nur so herausquoll. Ich lachte hässlich und sah den Schmerz und das Entsetzen in den Augen der Agentin.  
Ich ließ das Messer stecken und richtete mich wieder auf. Sie schrie weiterhin, ihren Mund so weit geöffnet, konnte sie sich nicht entschließen, ob sie das Messer herausziehen sollte oder nicht. Sie hatte ihre Hände darum gelegt, aber sie ergriff die Waffe nicht. Sie dachte wohl, wenn sie sie bewegte, würde es noch mehr schmerzen.  
„Sie sind eine Psychopathin! Und sie haben eine Tochter!", schrie sie.  
Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und zog schließlich das Messer aus der Wunde. Ein Blutschwall folgte und ergoss sich auf dem schönen, beigen Teppich. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und hielt mit einer Hand das Bein und mit der anderen ihre Kette um den Hals.  
„Gott wird dir jetzt auch nicht helfen können, Teresa!", zischte ich und griff die Kette mit dem Kreuz. Ich zog heftig daran, ihr Hals ging kurz mit, dann brach die Öffnung und ich hatte die Kette in der Hand.  
Ich ließ sie fallen und achtete gut darauf, dass Lisbon mich beobachtete, wie ich heftig darauf trat und sie dann nach hinten wegkickte. Das Entsetzen war der Agentin ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Ich lächelte meine kleine Tochter kurz an, dann knöpfte ich langsam meine pechschwarze Bluse auf, faltete sie, legte sie auf die Wohnzimmercouch, zog meine dunkelblaue Jeans aus, faltete sie, legte sie auf den Boden.  
Ich stand nur noch in Unterhose und BH dort und starrte in die braunen Augen der am Boden liegenden Frau. Dann kniete ich mich hin, nahm eines der Messer mittlerer Größe, sehr scharfe Kanten und krabbelte über Lisbon, die immer noch vor Schreck erstarrt war. Klar, denn selbst bei der aller besten Polizeiausbildung wurde man nicht auf so etwas vorbereitet.  
Ich zeigte ihr die Klinge, die im gelben Licht der Lampe aufblitzte. Ich sah im Augenwinkel, wie Caroline sich auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch setzte, um genau zuzusehen. Sie war eine gute Schülerin, meine beste. Dann blickte ich auf Lisbon hinab, ich schnitt ihr Hemd entzwei, dabei ratschte ich auch etwas Haut auf, egal.  
Sie schrie wieder und ich nahm mir die Hose vor. Ich schmiss die Kleidungsstücke achtlos weg und durchtrennte dann ihren BH zwischen den beiden Brüsten. Ein roter Striemen blieb zurück, der langsam zerfloss. Ich riss auch ihre Unterhose in Fetzen und empfand totales Vergnügen, sie nun so nackt und hilflos vor mir liegen zu sehen.  
Dann konnte ich endlich beginnen. Und ich begann, so wild und blutrünstig wie noch nie, ich wollte Blut fließen sehen. Sie schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib, doch niemand konnte sie hören, denn niemand war dafür nah genug am Haus.  
Sie weinte und heulte, wie man es nicht von ihr erwarten würde, aber am Ende zeigten sich die Menschen immer so, wie sie im innersten waren. Und sie war zerrissen, ein kleines Mädchen, nach ihrer Vergangenheit ihr nicht zu verübeln. Ich sah die Hautfetzen nur so fliegen, ich zertrat ihr alle Zähne, es blieb nur ein klaffendes, schwarz-rotes Loch im Mund, einige der weißen Beißerchen verschluckte sie, andere flogen meterweit durch den Raum.  
Ich sah die Freude in den Augen meiner Tochter, so etwas hatte sie noch nie miterleben dürfen. Ich schlug Lisbon die Titten briefkartenglatt, ich ritzte ihr die Beine auf bis zum geht-nicht-mehr, bis die Knochen blank lagen, ich schnitt ihr die Haut vom Körper, legte die Muskeln frei und ließ keine Stelle unbeschadet.  
Überall war Blut, ich sah nur noch rot, ich wischte es mir ein wenig aus dem Gesicht, meine Haare waren nicht mehr blond, sondern rot und ich stöhnte, es war so ein Vergnügen und eine solche Anstrengung. Ich schaute auf die Agentin, sie hatte vor ein paar Minuten die Bewusstlosigkeit verloren und würde bald sterben.  
Unterschiedlichste Rottöne zierten das Wohnzimmer und besonders die Blutlache an ihrem Kopf, den ich gegen den Boden geschleudert hatte, mehrfach, sah eindrucksvoll aus, die dunklen Streifen in der hellroten Pfütze, nicht so wie das Ketchup-Plastik-Blut aus den Filmen und Serien, welches nach Minze schmeckte.  
Nein, das hier war echtes, grausames Blut eines fühlenden Menschen, der soeben von uns gegangen war. Ich warf meinen Kopf nach hinten und schaute an die Decke. Dann betrachtete ich den Leichnam und vollführte die verwüstendsten Schnitte am Körper, sodass sie kaum noch wiederzuerkennen war.  
Schließlich, war ich fertig, ich glaube, ich habe dieses Spielchen eine ganze und volle Stunde lang genossen und ich schaute Caroline an. Sie schien durchaus begeistert und strahlte mit einem wunderhübschen Lächeln.  
Ich stand auf und suchte mir meine Ersatzunterwäsche heraus und mein Handtuch. Ich sammelte die benutzten Werkzeuge, ein Hammer, vier Messer, darunter ein Seziermesser, ein Totschläger. Caroline half mir, diese Dinge ins Bad zu tragen, wo ich sie unter die Dusche legte, um sie zu säubern.  
„Wartest du im Wohnzimmer und gibst Bescheid, falls jemand kommt?", bat ich mein kleines Kind und sie nickte.  
Ich schloss die Tür und stellte mich auch unter die Dusche. Ich ließ das Wasser auf mich herunter prasseln, so schön kühl, nach einer solchen Anstrengung. Ich sah, wie das Blut von mir abfloss, wie meine Haut langsam wieder normale Farbe annahm und dann stieg ich aus und zog mich wieder an.  
Ich sammelte die Werkzeuge auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir gemeinsam unsere Sachen wieder einpackten.  
„Willst du den Smiley malen?", fragte ich meine Tochter und sie strahlte mich an.  
Ich half ihr dabei, genug Blut aufzunehmen und einen schönen Kreis zu formen und als stolze Mutter muss ich sagen, dass es wirklich perfekt geworden ist und wir froher Laune wieder zurück nach Hause fuhren und uns bereits Janes Gesichtsausdruck vorstellten.

**Also diese Geschichte hat auf bisher 4 Reviews, schaffe ich es auf auf mehr? Bitte ;)**


	7. UnHappy Ending?

**Okay, letztes Kapitel. Ich hoffe auf ganz, ganz viele Reviews! ;DD**

Kapitel 7  
Ich hatte schon bei dem Mord gewusst, dass es wohl mein letzter Red John Mord war. Mir fehlte Red John ein wenig und ich fragte mich, warum ich mich damals nicht Red Jane genannt hatte. Vielleicht weil Serienmörderinnen nicht so angesehen waren und keinen solchen Schrecken verbreiten konnten.  
Caroline und ich hatte uns Jane für eine Weile angeschaut, er war am Boden zerstört, verständlich, und vergangenen Dienstag in die psychiatrische Klinik eingeliefert worden. Er schrie dauernd nach Teresa und Angela und dass man ihm Charlotte zurückbringen sollte.  
Ich lächelte nur müde, einen zweiten Rückschlag in seinem Leben konnte er nicht verkraften und es war aussichtslos.  
Er hatte Lisbon wahrhaftig geliebt, soviel wusste ich nun, und da mich nichts mehr hier in Sacramento hielt, packten wir unsere Sachen und Caroline und ich fuhren in den Süden ins warme Mexiko, um uns erst mal zu entspannen.  
Caroline besuchte eine Schule dort und ihr Spanisch war sowieso sehr gut gewesen, obwohl sie erst sieben Jahre alt war. Ich hatte auch einen neuen Job gefunden, in Mexiko City, wo ich, wie in Sacramento zuvor, als Pathologin arbeitete, ironischerweise war mein letzter Auftrag in Sacramento gewesen, Teresa Lisbon zu obduzieren. Wie viel Spaß das gemacht hat.  
Ich mordete erneut, es war einfach ein Hobby, ich musste es tun, es bestimmte mich, doch diesmal ließ ich den blutigen Smiley weg.  
Es war nachts, als ich die Straßen entlangging, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer, als ich zufällig an einer Bar vorbeikam und Jane an den Tresen erkannte. Ich hatte ihn in letzter Zeit nicht mehr überwacht und hatte keine Ahnung, dass er in Mexiko war.  
Ich war irgendwie besessen von ihm, deswegen hatte ich ja versucht, Abstand zu finden, aber ich fühlte mich so zu ihm hingerissen, dass ich mich leichtsinnigerweise neben ihn setzte.  
Er blickte auf.  
„Sie sehen so traurig aus, da dachte ich mir, ich könnte mich mal zu ihnen setzen", sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln. Seine Augen waren rot und verheult, er war blass, und es war offensichtlich nicht sein erster Martini heute Nacht.  
„Es könnte sein, dass ich sie mit meiner Traurigkeit anstecke", erwiderte er und trank sein Glas aus. „Wollen sie auch etwas trinken? Ich geb ihnen aus!", sagte er und wandte sich zum Barkeeper.  
„Zwei California Dreams, bitte", bestellte er und drehte sich wieder zu mir.  
„Dann erzählen sie mir doch, was sie so fertig macht", bot ich an und nahm den Drink entgegen. Ich spürte das kalte Getränk meine Kehle herunterlaufen, es waren immer noch an die dreißig Grad diese Nacht und ich trug nur eine kurze, dunkelblaue Hose und eine Safaribluse.  
„Nein, nein. Ich will sie nicht da hinein ziehen."  
„Vielleicht hilft es ihnen, wenn sie darüber sprechen."  
„Ich habe mit genug Seelenklempnern gesprochen", sagte er und stürzte den Drink herunter.  
„Ich bin aber keine."  
„Was sind sie dann?"  
„Jemand, der gerne mehr über sie erfahren möchte."  
Er lächelte müde, hatte er da etwa ein blaues Auge? „Meine Frau und meine kleine Tochter wurden vor über acht Jahren von einem Serienkiller namens Red John umgebracht, nachdem ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit über ihn lustig gemacht habe.  
Seitdem verfolgt er mich und tötet jeden, der mir zu nahe kommt. Vor ein paar Wochen hat er damit angefangen, das CBI Team umzubringen für das ich arbeitete. Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt…alle Agents sind tot. Und ihr Boss, Teresa…"  
Ich schwieg für eine Weile. „Das tut mir Leid…sie…haben sie geliebt, nicht wahr?"  
Er blickte auf. „Was?" „Naja, sie haben diese Teresa geliebt, oder? ... Ich hab's an ihren Augen erkannt." Er nickte rasch.  
„Seit ich meine Frau verloren habe, war sie die einzige, für die ich wirklich etwas empfunden habe. Aber auch von anderen Frauen wurde ich bisher nur enttäuscht."  
„Erzählen sie."  
„Kristina…Red John hat ihr die Seele geraubt. Sie reagiert nicht mehr und ist nicht mehr in unserer Welt."  
„Psychische Folter."  
„Genau. Woher…?"  
„Ich arbeitete als Pathologin, habe aber auch einen kleinen Abschluss in medizinischer Psychologie."  
„Ah…"  
„Erzählen sie weiter. Ich mag ihre Stimme." Meine Hand fuhr langsam über die seine und er ergriff sie, wie ein Rettungsreifen beim Schiffbruch.  
„Erica…sie kam ins Gefängnis wegen Mordes und ist vor zwei Jahren geflohen. Lorelei, sie hat mich umgarnt. Sie hat für Red John gearbeitet." Er zog seine Hand plötzlich weg. „Er hat sie geschickt, nicht wahr?", fragte er plötzlich und schaute mir in die Augen.  
„Sie leiden unter Verfolgungswahn", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nach dem, was sie erlebt haben, ist ihnen das nicht übel zu nehmen", fügte ich hinzu und unsere Hände berührten sich wieder.  
Er lächelte. „Wie ich schon sagte: Jeder, der mir zu nahe gekommen ist, bringt Red John um", sagte er und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Drink.  
„Und wenn mir dieser Red John egal ist? Wann haben sie ihn denn das letzte Mal getroffen?"  
„Teresa ist schon fast seit einem halben Jahr tot", antwortete und trank einen Schluck. Plötzlich fing er an zu weinen.  
Ich nahm ihn in den Arm, legte Bargeld auf die Theke und half ihm, aufzustehen. „Kommen sie, lassen sie uns sie ablenken von der Realität und ein wenig träumen", sprach ich ihm gut zu und Arm in Arm liefen wir die dunkle Straße hinunter.  
Das hier hätte ich mir bei weitem nicht vorgestellt, ich hielt den Mann meiner Träume in den Armen. Ich kannte ihn schon so gut, ich konnte es nicht fassen, aber ich liebte ihn, ich hatte das nie zugeben wollen, aber die letzten acht Jahre waren einfach eine Bestätigung dafür gewesen.  
Ich zog den Schlüssel zu einem Hotel aus seiner Hosentasche und zwanzig Minuten später waren wir auch schon auf dem Zimmer 134. Wir setzten uns aufs Bett und ehe ich mich versah, lagen wir in Unterwäsche nebeneinander.  
„Erzählen sie mehr von sich", forderte ich, doch er stupste nur meine Nase an.  
„Erzählen sie mehr von sich."  
Ich lächelte. „Wie heißen sie überhaupt?", fragte ich.  
„Erst, musst du mich duzen. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", lallte er, ein wenig angetrunken zu sagen wäre untertrieben.  
„Wie heißt du denn?", fragte ich und kuschelte mich näher an ihn.  
„Mein Name ist Patrick", sagte er. „Und wer bist du?"  
„Alex."  
„Das hab ich morgen sowieso wieder vergessen", seufzte er und bevor ich reagieren konnte, war er eingeschlafen. Wow, diese Methode musste ich mir merken. Ich schickte Caroline noch eben eine SMS, dass ich morgen früh später nach Hause kommen würde, es war ja auch Samstag, aber ich verriet ihr keine Details.  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte ich, wie Jane schon mit geöffneten Augen an die Decke starrte. Als er merkte, dass ich wach war, drehte er sich zu mir um.  
„Morgen, Alex", sagte er grinsend.  
„Wow, du kannst dich also doch noch an meinen Namen erinnern, Patrick", antwortete ich erstaunt und streichelte seine Wange. „Und Red John hat mich noch nicht umgebracht", fügte ich hinzu.  
„Er wird kommen", da war er sich sicher.  
Ich schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, ich lag neben dem Mann meiner Träume, dem Mann, den ich so lange verfolgt hatte, dessen Leben ich auf den Kopf stellte, dem ich so viel Leid zugefügt hatte.  
Er war einfach perfekt, aber ich werde nie mit ihm zusammen sein können.  
Deswegen verzeiht mir bitte, was ich als nächstes tun werde.  
Denn ich sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg aus seinem und aus meinem Leid. Ich musste es tun, damit ich mit Caroline endlich ein ruhiges Leben anfangen konnte, welches wir für die folgenden drei Jahre in China verbrachten, wo ich als Auftragskillerin mir ziemlich schnell einen guten Ruf machte.  
Aber zurück zu Jane, durch dessen goldene Haarpracht immer noch meine Finger glitten.  
„Jane, bitte verzeih mir", flüsterte ich traurig und setzte mich auf. Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen und begann, mich anzuziehen.  
„Was soll das, Alex?", fragte er erstaunt, und dann zwei Sekunden später: „Woher kennst du meinen Nachnamen?"  
Ich knöpfte meine grau-beige Bluse zu und schüttelte erneut meinen Kopf. „Bitte", flüsterte ich, als ich ein Klappmesser aus meinem Stiefel zog.  
„Wer bist du?", fragte er und stand ebenfalls auf. „Was willst du?"  
„Jane, du musst wissen, warum ich das alles getan habe…Ich liebe dich, Jane!" schrie ich und stach ihm das Messer tief in die Brust, genau in die Mitte.  
Er stürzte zu Boden und ich auf ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich, Patrick Jane", flüsterte ich ihm zu und küsste ihn, für das erste und letzte Mal.  
„Du bist Red John", sagte er und legte seinen Kopf auf den Boden. Er schrie nicht vor Schmerz, wie die anderen es getan hatte. Er sah seinen Tod ein, er hieß ihn Willkommen.  
„Ich tue das für dich, Patrick. Jetzt kannst du deine Familie wiedersehen. Jetzt kannst du sie alle wiedertreffen", sagte ich und zog das Messer aus der Wunde.  
„Danke", war das letzte, was ich von seinen Lippen vernehmen konnte. Diesmal säuberte ich das Messer nicht, diesmal verbrachte ich nicht mehr Zeit als notwendig am Tatort. Ich malte schnelle einen kleinen Smiley auf seine so süße, weiche, rasierte Wange mit den Stoppeln.  
Ich ließ das Messer zurück, wischte es nur kurz ab und rannte dann nach Hause. Dort nahm ich meine kleine Caroline ganz feste in die Arme, drückte sie an mich und erzählte ihr, was ich soeben getan hatte.  
„Glückwunsch, Mami. Endlich!", sagte sie lächelnd und freudestrahlend. Sofort half sie mir, unsere Sachen zu packen, damit wir endlich mit unserer Vergangenheit abschließen konnten um ein neues Leben in Asien zu beginnen.  
Weg von Jane, weg vom CBI, weg vom Red John Mythos und weg von Carolines Vater, der sie nie kennengelernt hat, da ich ihn bereits umgebrachte, bevor ich es ihm gesagt hatte.  
Aber von seinem Tod habe ich euch ja in dieser Geschichte schon erzählt.  
**Tja, jetzt ratet mal alle, wer der Vater von Caroline ist ;DD**


End file.
